


She's So Beautiful.

by softboyriley



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyriley/pseuds/softboyriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's just trying to be a photographer. What, all the websites told her to take pictures of what she liked!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's So Beautiful.

_*Click*_  
     Riley was trying to find the perfect angle for her new camera, a birthday gift   from her parents. The flowers were beautiful but so far all of the photos either partially contained her finger or were completely out of focus. She smiled anyways, though, as she was excited. Maybe it was a new-found talent for the young girl.

  
     There was a knock on the door as Riley carefully set her camera in her bag, slinging it softly over her shoulder. She heard Maya walk into the apartment, her loud melodious voice carrying itself down the hall. The lanky girl barely avoided a collision with the doorframe as she made her way to the living room, excited for the day ahead.  
     “The park, still?”  
     Riley always asked for plan confirmations, and the blonde she’d come to love nodded. Riley was open about this fact to herself, but she knew she still wouldn’t truly admit it.  
     Maya slipped her hand into Riley’s on their way out of the building, remembering Riley’s tendency to wander off. A blush rose to Riley’s cheeks, appreciating the warmth of Maya’s rough hand in hers.  
     The warm August breeze brushed their shoulders, enveloping them in sunlight and the sounds of the trees swaying. All Riley could think about was the physical contact with the girl she loved and the new device weighing down her bright yellow bag.  
     They entered the park gates, Riley scouting out the perfect place to sit. Usually she chose the middle of a bright green field, but instead opted for a bench underneath overgrown trees and almost wrapped in flowers. Maya furrowed her brow but went along with it anyways, worried about the consequences if she pointed something out.   
     The blonde pulled out her phone to take photos, talking to Riley about how great of a painting this would be. Riley simply admired her, letting Maya’s voice comfort her, until she remembered. The camera. As Maya turned, attempting to take photos of the flowers next to the bench, Riley awkwardly but stealthily slipped the camera out of her bag, taking photos of Maya. This went on for some time until Riley slipped it back into her bag unnoticed.

     It had been a few weeks, and somehow Riley had managed to hide the birthday present from Maya. Christmas and New Year’s had passed, and it was now mid-February, a day or two after Valentine’s Day. Riley had taken Maya on a not-so-platonic date, kissing her on the cheek when Maya dropped her off.   
     It was the weekend now, and Riley was sprawled out on the couch waiting for Maya. The other girl wasn’t due for a few hours, but Riley hadn’t stopped thinking about Maya all weekend, and all she could see was Maya’s facing getting closer to hers along with all the discreet pictures she had taken. That morning had been spent with Riley sleepily curled up under the covers, clicking through the camera which was currently filled up with Maya. Plus a few more plant pictures, because hey! She finally knew how to focus the lens!  
     The next few hours passed pretty quickly for Riley, since she was in her own little world. A world where everything and everyone is Maya, the girl she loves. Realistically, that’s the world she already lives in.  
     The second she heard a buzz, Riley jumped up and ran over to the door, letting Maya in. She swung open the door and waited, her heart almost beating out of her chest when she saw the familiar golden curls bouncing down the hall. Riley grabbed her friend and enveloped her in a hug, but Maya didn’t question it. Both because it was typical Rileytown behavior, and the fact that Maya had been craving physical contact with Riley lately, not that she could figure out why.   
     After Riley got them both sodas from the fridge, they strolled back to her bedroom to watch movies. They were sitting as close as they possibly could, with the blinds drawn and the lights off to create some ambience. They were having fun with Maya’s commentary until they had to pause, Topanga needed Riley for something.  
     Maya got bored after a minute or two, just looking around the room. She then noticed something sticking out of Riley’s bag at the bay window. She sat for a minute, staring, trying to listen if anyone was coming back. It was quiet in this part of the apartment, so she flew out of Riley’s bed and practically teleported over to the bench beneath the window. She pulled the item out of the bag the rest of the way, finding a seemingly new camera. Knowing Riley, though, she knew it could be up to a year old. The girl sure did take care of her belongings.   
     Her calloused finger found the on button, watching the little screen light up. She flipped through the first few pictures, which were admittedly bad photos of flowers, until she found them. A large collection of pictures of herself. They looked perfectly candid, as if she had perfected posing while facing away from the camera. Every photo of her had great lighting, some with the sun hitting her face, some with her hair illuminated, and some where she was laughing and smiling, where she looked like the happiest person in the world. Maya had never thought much of herself, but she was in awe of the pure talent that Riley had for photographing people. Somewhere in there, there was even a handful of photos from the holidays, where her family looked absolutely perfect.   
      And that’s when Maya realized. She knew what she had been feeling for months. As she scrolled through the hundreds of photos that her friend had taken, she was completely awestruck, full of admiration. She realized that she was in love. These photos were exactly how she wanted Riley to see her. She wanted to be seen as beautiful, she wanted to be loved purely and fully. And that is exactly what she had.  
     Despite the door creaking open, Maya didn’t move. She stayed put, both because she was mesmerized and because she didn’t want to break the camera.  
     “Maya… what are you doing?”  
     The blonde grinned a bit and looked up at her lanky but cautious friend.  
     “Why didn’t you tell me, Riles? This is so good.”  
     Riley smiled slightly, still worried about the content that was on the camera. She thought that she was creepy, especially since Maya had no idea she was doing this until just now.   
     “I was still learning… I wanted to impress you Peaches.”  
     Maya’s smile widened.  
     “I’m proud of you, Riles.”  
     Riley smiled bigger, too, but on the inside she was shaking. What did Maya think? Was she creepy? Would Maya avoid her now? Thoughts kept racing through her head as the other girl set down the camera and walked towards her. Is she going to leave? Did I do something wrong? Should I have chosen something else to take pictures of? _There are so many other people, I shouldn’t have been creepy,_ Riley thought. The blonde got closer and closer to her, and Riley hoped that her anxiety wasn’t clear.   
     “Are you okay, honey?”  
     Riley wanted to run, but she just nodded her head and smiled, frozen. The smile slowly fell off her face and she just closed her eyes, waiting for Maya to walk right by her.  
       But she didn’t. Maya’s rough hands sat on either side of her face, gently pulling, making Riley bend down a bit, and she refused to open her eyes. She felt Maya’s breath on her face, then felt soft lips press against hers. Riley’s eyes flew open, staring at the girl connected to her. A smile crossed her face and she immediately shut her eyes, pressing back against Maya. When they pulled away, the two girls stared at each other, both blushing and smiling like fools.

     This was all they wanted. They finally had it, and Maya had her own personal photographer. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Recognize this work? I'm also the admin of writtenrilaya on Tumblr! I'm uploading some of my works here.


End file.
